


The Hunter Of Teufort

by Libbleslie



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbleslie/pseuds/Libbleslie
Summary: The dynamic of nine that the increasingly infamous mercenaries of Teufort have lived with for two years is about to change with the addition of a new teammate.





	1. Meet The Hunter

The landscape passed by quickly outside of the little black car driving down the sandy desert road.

"So I know it might be a little awkward, since we're bringing you in so late compared to the guys and you've missed the initial bonding and getting to know each other stage, but don't worry, I'm sure the guys'll fit you right in."

"All nine of them are men, yeah?"  
"Well Py- you know what I'm just going to say yes."  
"Alright then?"

The strange buildings in the distance drew closer, the glare of the sun off the sand giving way to show an odd looking compound, made up of two similar looking buildings, though one seemed to be composed of red painted wood while the other seemed mostly concrete, with an expanse of chainlink fence between them.  
"This is 2fort. This is where you will be stationed for the foreseeable future."  
"These buildings, are they old mills or something?"  
"Originally yes, but it sees a lot more action than that."

The car pulled up alongside side of the red building. "This our stop. So, remember, today is Saturday, that will give you tonight and tomorrow to get settled in, and your actual work gets started Monday. You'll find your uniform in your room, which I'll have one of the guys show you to later."

Pauling was the first to open the door once she'd thrown the car in park and slip out of the vehicle. She walked over to the gate set into the fence, pulling a key off the chain as her new charge stretched under the hot New Mexican sun. "Follow me."  
"Sure thing." Light glinted off a discarded television that was partially buried in the sand as they passed through the gate, pausing for Pauling to lock it again.

They entered the nearest doorway of the almost barnlike structure, and as they stepped up the small ramp the new comer noted that the barrel at what seemed be a rain spout was covered. Odd.  
"They should all be gathered in the intelligence room." Said Pauling. The dirt covered floor muted their footsteps as they rounded the corner passed a white sign with bold red letters saying "Keep Out"  
Above them was a grated floor, a large square cut out of the middle. Definitely odd.  
Another corner, the ceiling made again of wood.

"This way." Pauling led the way down a hall, another square was cut into the ceiling, white light bouncing down off bright tiles above. Farming tools lined the walls here and there down the long hall, which by the worn track In the dirt of the floor must have seen a fair amount of traffic.  
The hall opened into a small courtyard, lined with wooden stairs. "Up there," Pauling pointed towards one of the buildings, one with a large sign warning the uninvited away, and from inside the open doorway a sign with an arrow stating "Intelligence" pointed further inside. They trotted up the stairs, their shoes combined making a small bit of noise.

"That- is that cow a made of wood?" On the otherside of the chainlink fence stood what looked like a cow.  
"Yeah, yeah I think it is." Answered Pauling.

The building was small, lit by two low hanging lights and a handful of glassless windows. A camera blinking in the corner. Ms Pauling nodded towards the stairs set into the floor.  
The stairs led deep, ending inside what seemed to be a repurposed cave of sorts, with half the walls being bare stone.  
They turned the corner, passing by a room labeled by the bright sign above it as resupply, and the large bomb shaped logo of RED painted onto the wall. Around the corner of the painted wall was a room with a chair in front of a projector screen, and a shelf lined with time cards was set into the wall next to a water fountain.

Servers and machines blinked and clicked as they walked. "Just around here." A strange machine blinked and blipped in time its spinning radar. "So, the guys can be pretty intimidating, but don't let that get to you. Just keep cool and don't let them push you around."  
They passed the window of an obnoxiously white room filled with severs and reels.

"Alright, ready to meet the guys?"  
"Yes Ma'am." Pauling pushed open the heavy metal door. Several men sat in a circle on the floor, cards between them in a pile. Another sat in the chair behind the desk on the far side on the room, his feet on the desk and hat over his face. Three more men stood talking on the other side of a pair of glass doors. They stopped and stared out the door, sharing a look amongst themselves.

The men on the floor stood with varying degrees of anticipation, from the giant man with the shaved heads slow, deliberate movements to the youngest looking man nearly tripping over himself to stand, chest puffed.

"Ey, Ms Pauling, good to see ya."  
"Hello, Scout."

The three men from the room on the other side of the glass emerged, and the man wearing a hardhat and goggles walked across the room slapped the hat from the man dozing at the desk. The man with the hat threw his feet down from the desk and sat up, looking rather offended until he looked around and realized what was going on. He stood and stretched, his pace to join the line that was forming was leisurely, but his long legs made his trip quick.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to your new teammate. This is The Hunter, she'll be joining the offensive line. Hunter, this is Scout, Soldier and Pyro." She motioned to the youngest man, the man with grenades strapped to his chest, and the only one in the room wearing a gas mask. "They're also on the offense."  
The woman In question gave a small wave, brushing back a dark curl from her eyes. "Hello. I look forward to working with you."

There was a small chorus of 'Hey"s and "Hellos" from all but the stern looking man in an ill fitting army helmet, who instead raised a hand. "Yes, soldier?" Asked Pauling, adjusting her glasses.

"Ms Pauling, we don't need some silly dame to distract us. It is a liability on the field."

A thick surprised silence fell over the room as she lunged forward and grabbed the soldier by the collar of his jacket and pulled him down slightly, pulling a knife from her pocket and pointed it at his throat. "Listen here, if I've been hired then it must be for a reason. And if you disrespect me like that again I will gut you like a dead deer, are we clear?"  
There was a long moment as the Soldier stared down at her from beneath his helmet and some of the men worried that the man would lash out.

To his teammates surprise, however, the man laughed. "You got moxie, little lady." He pulled himself from her grasp, gave her a hearty clap on the shoulder and shook her firmly. "Keep that attitude up on the battlefield." He turned, setting off at a marching pace. "I am leaving the room now, goodbye, Ms Pauling."

The man in the construction hat stepped out line and gave the hunter a few light pats on the shoulder. "Don't mind Soldier none. He don't mean no harm." His voice was deep, a southern drawl dripping from his words. "I'm the Engineer, its nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Aye, he's a bit mad, but he's got a good heart." Said the man with the eyepatch, his voice thick with a scottish brogue. He offered a hand. "I'm the Demoman. Nice tae meet ye, lass."  
She met his hand, rough and calloused. "Highland or lowland?" He answered the question with a laugh. "The Highlands."  
"Nice."

"I am heavy weapons guy." Was all the largest of the group offered, the smallest tip of his head towards her.  
Russian, if she wasn't mistaken.

She gave her own nod in answer, eyes trailing the man in the white coat. "You're some sort of field medic, yes?"  
"You would be correct." The man smiled, showing off broad, straight teeth. "I am the medic."

The man with the hat offered his hand, standing up straighter as he introduced himself, showing off his full height. "I'm the Sniper. Nice to meet ya, sheila." His handshake was firm, what one might expect when exchanging pleasentries in a business office.

He gave a slight tip of his hat as she turned, eyes landing on the man in the mask. "You must be the Spy then."  
"Oui, Mademoiselle."

"Right, so I'll leave you guys to show her around. I've got to get going." Pauling smiled and gave a small wave before she turned, heels clicking as she took her leave.  
"Hey, Hey Ms Pauling, wait up!" Scout called out, jogging after her.

"So who will do the honor?" The Spy questioned.  
The Demoman shrugged. "I'll do it. If the you'll have me, lass." He said with a laugh.

"Sure, that'd be great." She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and he nodded.  
"Right then, lets git to it." He motioned for her to follow, leading her out the other entrance of the room and down a long concrete hall.

* * *

"This place is a lot more like a military base than the upstairs lets on, isn't." The hall opened into the same room with the machines in the wall, much closer to the large logo painted on the linoleum flooring.  
"Eh, sort of. We don't really handle any o' that though."

Two painted spots on the floor caught her eye, one with a brown box that had what looked to be bullets painted on its top, and the other some sort of tin with a bright white cross painted inside a red circle.  
"What are those?"  
"Oh that's some ammunitions and a medical kit."

"Just lying on the floor like that?"  
"Aye, never know when ye might need either of em."  
"A-alright then."

"Well go this way." He led her around a corner, up a sloped floor marked with a floresent sign that read "Battlements."  
At the end of the long, winding corridor was a thick metal door, and another room with a window showing a desk on the other side with a screen projected onto the wall inside.  
Another tin with bullets painted on it, and a large bottle with a cross sat upon more painted sections of floor.

The room beyond that was larger, more barnlike with small piles of hay o the floor and sections of the wooden ceiling were missing, leaving only mesh in their not for the lit signs on the walls pointing this way and that it might've looked normal.

"We'll start with the spawn room." He pointed to the door marked with a sign that said "Resupply" and a skull above it.  
He hefted the door up and open easily, and her eyes were assaulted by the bright light of several rows of lights. The harsh light reflecting off the white tiles of the floor.  
The Demoman let the door drop behind them. "So, this is where we start everyday.'

The room was simple, two cabinets marked with bullets and a cross sat against oppsosite walls. Large wooden cubbies had a myriad of items hanging from it or off of it. A pair of weights sat under the bench in front of the cubbies. On the wall not far from the door was a target plaster to the wall, several holes already punched in it from bullets.  
"If ye need to, ye can stop in here to grab some more bullets or fix yerself up."

"Whats on the other side of those glass doors?" She questioned.  
"That would be the spawn room. Ye don't want to end up there if ye don't have to."

They left the room, following more signs that said "Battlements" to a mostly open space looking out onto the field and stream below.  
"So! Like the sign said, these are the battlements, expect tae see sniper up here."  
The Hunters foot kicked on of the empty beer bottles, sending it rolling as they passed a sign warning about an unsafe structure.

They crossed the battlements, through another door marked resupply, and through a hall into a room very similar to the one he'd shown her before.  
"So this is one of the other spawn rooms, It leads the way we just came from, and the ground floor."

Around the corner and down a small hall was the square she had seen before. The Demoman jumped down, and the hunter followed swiftly. "I wondered why there was a hole in the ceiling."  
"Makes the trip back a lot quicker don't it?"  
"Mmmhm. Pauling took me this way, through that little courtyard."  
"Right then, we'll go around."

He pointed to a room pauling hadn't showed her. "That room over there just leads out to the same way you've been." His eye travelled over to the other way. "Unfortunately, I ought to show ye the sewers too.""  
"Sewers?"  
"Yeah, leads out into the stream."

He led her down around the stairwell. "I don't want to risk soundin crass, but ye may want to hike up ye dress, lass." He looked back to find she had already gathered up the bottom of her dress and removed her shoes. "Well alright then." He stepped first into the knee deep water, and together they trudged through the large pipe before them.

"So, if ye don't mind me askin', lass, but ye don't have much of an accent, so where are ye from?"  
"Not at all. I'm from Wisconsin."  
"Ah, so you're midwestern then. So is Soldier, though he's not from wisconsin I don't think."

The pipe let out into a small room with a set of stairs and a door labeled "Keep Out"  
"That pipe there leads right out into the stream. I don't think we need to go that far. But do keep in mind that our base and the base on the other side are the same on the inside, so they've got sewers that lead into their base too."  
"Got it."

As they waded through the water back the way they had came, she spoke up. "Y'know, I'm part scottish myself."  
"Really now? Hi-"  
"Highland blood." She answered. "My mothers side is mostly Scottish. I never did get the hang of Gaelic though."  
"Oh well now aint that a shame."  
"Eh, nobody really bothered to help me learn it though." She shrugged. "I didn't grow up hearing it as much as I probably should've."

He stopped at the top of the stairs, letting her slip her shoes back on. "Well, it's a wee bit late in the day, might as well show ye to where you'll be sleeping."  
"That would be great, thank you. It was a long drive."  
"Not a problem at all."

He took her through the room they had skipped before, and up the stairs pauling hadn't gone up, and back through the room that led several ways with the piles of hay. At the far end of the room was another, smaller room, if it could be called that, given that it had no ceiling at all. All but a quarter of the floor was metal grating, with the large square cut into it that she'd seen when she had first arrived. "This door here leads to the kitchen, and the showers, and the bedrooms. Basically where we live." He opened the simple red painted door, and held it open for her. It consisted mostly of a long hall, with many doors and doorways without doors lining it, with a set of stairs at the end. "Its nothin' fancy, but we make do. It's got a kitchen, a dinin' room, and a recreational room along with tae bedrooms." He pointed down the long hall. "You'll be sleeping upstairs, top floor. Between Medic and Spy."  
"Alright."

She followed him up the stairs, which had only three doors and another set of stairs. "Ye get the floor with the best windows and the balcony."  
She had noted, as they passed by the different doors and rooms that the doors had small plaques on them stating who was in them. A few of which had been defaced.  
The Demoman stopped in front of the middle door. "Alright, this one is yours."  
"But it says Sniper."  
"Aye, it is his room, technically speakin, but he lives out on his own in a van, so don't fret its vacant."  
"Oh. That's an option? That's cool."

"It's unlocked since nobody lives in it, but sniper ought to have the key. So don't be locking yerself out now unless you've talked tae him."  
"I won't." She laughed. "But that lock doesn't look like much, I think I could get in if I needed."

He took a step back "I'll let you get settled in. I'm sure Ms Pauling told ye, but we don't work weekends so ye can take tomorrow easy. Lord knows we will." He laughed.  
She waved him off, and stepped into her new room. It was simple and plain, an old wooden bed in the corner, and a short but thick bookshelf that was frightfully bare, and a dresser sat against the wall across. It work need some work, but it would do. She dropped her bag down upon the dressers surface, and sat upon the bed, which creaked under her.

"Okay, so first paycheck is definitely going partly towards this." She muttered, falling back, her head sinking into the pillow and burgundy hair spilling over the old comforter. Her nose wrinkled, it smelt rather of mothballs. "I'll have to ask when laundry day is, apparently."


	2. First Day (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With introductions made, the hunter finds herself with a free day to get adjusted to life on fhe base.

> The Hunter was awoken to the sound of a trumpet being played loudly. "Up and at em, men!"

"Shut up, you blathering idiot!" The angered voice had sounded like it came from The spys room, if she remembered correctly. The walls seemed to shake with the sound of a door being slammed.  
She pulled the old sheets off her and got up from the bed with a stretch, snatching her glasses off the bedside table. What time was it? She'd have to invest in a clock.  
She padded over to the dresser, pulling open the drawers and pulling out the different articles of clothing she'd discovered that had been left for her during her rudimentary exploration of the room before she'd put her possessions away. Ms Pauling had told her most clothing would be provided and only to pack essentials.

She pulled off the night clothes she'd been wearing and pulled on the thick pants and the red button up with a bow and arrow embroidered inside a circle on either sleeve, and zipped up one of the thick, sleeveless Kevlar vests overtop. She ran her brush through her hair and pulled It back into one of the bright red ties she found in the drawer of the nightstand. One of the smaller drawers contained a handful of black, leather bracers. She slip one on either arm and from under the dresser pulled a pair of black boots.

"Alright, not too bad. I hope." She muttered. She folded up her nightclothes, stowing them away in the same drawer she had stowed away her dress and shoes from the day before. She opened her door and stepped out, letting it softly click closed again behind her. Clearly at least one of her neighbors wanted his sleep. "Alright, here we go." She made for the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs going for the next set she nearly collided with the self proclaimed Heavy Weapons guy. "Oh sorry." He stared down at her, gunmettle eyes betraying no emotion. He was an intimidating figure certainly. He gave a slight nod, and stepped to the side. "Oh, thank you." She gave a nod in return and hurried down the stairs. Might as well go and get that key now.

A pleasant smell was in the air as she reached the bottom of the stairs, wafting from the kitchen. She passed by the rec room and the kitchen. The Demoman popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Mornin' Lassie. Goin tae get the key?"  
"Yeah, figured I'd do it now before the day gets started."  
"Good idea. I'd give it about a half hour afore everyone's up an breakfast is ready. Sniper's van is out back parked behind the garage." He said. "Gate ought to be unlocked. If not there should be one'r two more hangin' up by the door."  
"Okay thanks."

She saw the keys by the door, but opted to leave them hanging. If he was wrong and it was locked she would simply come back for one.  
She turned right out the door, approaching the square cut into the floor. She sat, legs dangling down as she grabbed the edge and lowered herself down, dropping down freely the last foot or so. It was a strange shortcut, but it looked like it would prove to be a handy one. She walked through, letting her hand run along the walls.

Outside however, she paused. Staring back at her from across the way was a man who looked near identical to the man who had introduced himself as the engineer. With something that could barely be called a shrug he turned, going inside his building. She gave a shrug herself and made for the gate.

The Demoman had been right. The gate had been left unlocked, partially hanging open. She let herself out, shutting it more securely behind her and began the short trek around the buildings that made up her new home.

"Hey! Hey!" Halfway around the building a voice called out to her, and from a few yards out the scout waved at her, jogging towards her. "You're up early. You come to watch the show?" He asked, giving a small flex of his bare arm.  
"No." She answered flatly. "I've got to get the key to my room from the Sniper."  
"The camper? Oh dats right you've got his room now, don't you." He stretched, his back giving a pop. "Hey do you know when breakfast is gonna be ready?"  
"Uh Demoman told me about a half hour, but it could be sooner, if the smell was anything to go by."  
"Okay cool, thanks." With a small wave Scout turned return to his jogging. "See ya then."

She rounded the building, and behind the garage was a big green camper. She peered on either side and seeing no door she walked around the back. There she found two pull out stairs and the door. She gave a few quick knocks, and she could hear a grumbling from inside. The slight shake of the cabin signaled movement of its occupant.

The door opened, giving her a full view of the Snipers chest, amongst other things. "Whaddya want?" He snapped. "Oh, sheila, it's you."  
"I-Uh," She cleared her throat, looking away slightly. Brown eyes flickered back up to meet blue before looking away again. "Is this a bad time?"  
He scratched at the side of his nose. "Well, I mean I was sleepin' but I s'pose I was fixin to get up soon anyways." He answered.

"So what can I-" He paused, looking down. "Oh bloody hell!" The camper door swept shut with a slam, and the camper moved and bounced slightly from the erratic movement inside. It opened again. "Chirst, I'm terribly sorry about that." He said, tucking the ends of his shirt into the waistband of his pants. "So what can I do for you."  
"Yesterday The Demoman told me you probably had the key to the room?"  
"The key?" He questioned, "Oh! That key. Sorry mate, I don't have it. I left it up on one of the rafters."  
"Oh, uh, thanks anyway."

He gave a nod and shut the door again, and with a sigh she made her way back inside the buildings.

* * *

The Demoman was walking out of the kitchen as she shut the door to the living quarters. "Did ye get your key?"  
"No, he said he left it in the room." She answered. "Oh, Scout was wondering when breakfast would be done so I told him what you told me."  
"Ah, well good luck."

She jogged her way back up the two flights of stairs and upon entering her room her eyes swept the room. He could have at least specified which rafter. She climbed atop her dresser to get a better view. "Man opens his door stark naked, least he could've done is tell me which rafter he left it on." She grumbled.

She groaned. There, at the other end of the closest rafter, covered in a fine layer of dust, was a key. She climbed down from the dresser and walked to the other side of the room. She jumped, but her fingers only skimmed the bottom of the rafter. She jumped again, and once more, but the rafter proved just out of her grasp.  
She went back to the dresser, climbing it again. "Alright, I can do this." She stood as close to the edge of the dresser as she dared, reaching out to grasp the rafter. "I can get it. I've climbed thinner branches than this I got this." She adjusted her grip and let one foot leave the dresser, testing the strength of the wooden beam. It creaked, but it showed no signs of giving.

"What are you doing?" She jumped at the voice. Her foot slipped from the dresser but her grip was strong, leaving herself to dangle slightly over the floor. The Medic stood in the doorway, eyes curious behind his glasses and a brow slightly raised. "Getting the key to the room." She answered. "But its down there and there's nothing to climb on down there so I've got to climb this instead." She pointed her chin at the other end of the rafter.

He entered the room, leisurely walking to the opposite side of the room. He reached up, reaching up slightly on his toes. "Ah there it is." He held out the key. "Is this what you were after?"  
She let go of the rafter, landing on her feet with a small thump. "Yes, thank you. I could've gotten it but you've saved me some work." She took the offered key.  
"No problem, my dear. Did you sleep well?"  
"Pretty well yeah. Bed smells like mothballs though." Her nose wrinkled slightly at the memory.  
"Yes, you may want to change those. They haven't been touched in two years, they're bound to be dusty. Not very healthy." He shook his head. "Anyvay, I was about to head downstairs, would you care to accompany me?"  
"Sure, why not." She stowed the key in her pocket, and together they left the room.

"So," He began as they descended down the stairs. "Do you make a habit of climbing atop furniture?"  
"Trees yes, furniture no." She answered. "Not unless I want something."  
"Like the key."  
"That's right. Seemed easier to climb the dresser than drag it across the room." She shrugged.  
"I suppose that makes sense." He said, "Though I'm sure you could have easily acquired help."  
"I could handle it. I would've gotten it. I figured why bother any of you guys. Besides, tree branch, rafter, both are made of wood."

He stopped as they reached the bottom of the second flight of stairs. "Ah, by the way. I would like to have you come in to the infirmary after breakfast. I would like to examine you and "map you out" so to speak."  
She nodded. "Alright. You'll have to escort me though. I don't think the Demoman showed me that yesterday."  
"Of course. Yes, well, I'm afraid most don't voluntarily go near the infirmary."  
"Everybody wants to be healthy but nobody wants to go to the doctors." Hunter laughed.  
"Exactly!" He exclaimed. "Good to see another sound mind on the matter. Few outside of Heavy seem to think the same way."

"It not about going to the doctors, its about going to you, frankenstein." Said the Soldier, walking past towards the kitchen.  
"Wouldn't that be Dr Frankenstein?" questioned Hunter. "Frankenstein was the doctor, not the monster." The Soldier gave a small dismissive wave. "Doesn't matter. When Docs done with you I want you to report to the basement for a briefing on the mission tomorrow."  
"Sir yes sir." Said Hunter, hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
"Very good. See you at breakfast, maggot."

"I think he likes you." The Medic whispered. "He wasn't nearly so cordial with Scout. I think you made an impression."  
"I'm sure I must have. Not many men forget a woman pointing a knife at their throat… Not going to lie I was kind of expecting a fight when I did that. Or an argument anyway."  
"Yes, well, he is a very simple man. I believe he saw you as a mere civilian until you threatened him and said what you did." He chuckled.  
"I see. I'll keep that in mind."

The door to the living quarters opened, revealing a fully dressed sniper and a still half dressed Scout, the latter of whom was toweling himself off. "Mornin' Doc," Sniper greeted the Medic with the tip of his hat. "Hunter." She noted the faint dusting of red on his cheeks under his aviators as he acknowledged her. She'd have to give him credit though, taking the glasses off and leaving the faint blush completely exposed. He folded them on the edge of his vest pocket, at the end of the row of bullets. "Figured Demo and Engie ought to be done soon."

"Aye, you figured right!" Came the scottish voice from the kitchen. "Is'about done."

"Oh that sounds great." Scout turned, heading off towards the kitchen, but was stopped by the Sniper giving him a light whack to the back of the head. "Go clean yourself up and put on a shirt first, ya little ankle biter." He scolded. "Aint nobody wanna eat next to you while yer covered in sweat."  
"Yeah yeah," Scout scoffed, but he still veered off towards the room with his name on it.

"Well, lets head in." She followed the Doctor and the Sniper into the dining room. The soldier sat in one chair, apparently regaling the Heavy Weapons Guy with some sort of story from opposing sides of the table, while the Spy sat primly at the head of the table, newspaper held open between his gloved hands. Plates and silverware were already placed upon the table.

The Medic took up the seat on one side of the Heavy weapons guy, and she followed his lead, taking the empty seat on the mans other side. The sniper sat at the other end of the table. Scout appeared a few minutes later, taking a place next to the Soldier.

"So, how was your first night?" Asked the spy, turning the page of the newspaper.  
"Good, good." Hunter answered. "Strange sleeping somewhere so far from home that isn't a hotel though."

"Heh, yeah, at least hotels are nice." Scout added.  
"It's... quaint." She said. "Needs a few touch ups to make it homey though. I'm sure I'll adjust quickly.  
"I wouldn't recommend getting too comfortable." Spy said. "I'm sure once you've been broken into the routines we'll start the habit of being moved somewhat often once again."

"Are there a lot of these bases?" She inquired.  
"Yes, many of them. I suppose one could consider this the "Main" base, seeing as its one of the oldest battlegrounds."

"All right boys, I'm ringing the dinner bell." Said the Engineer, carrying in two large platters full of eggs. He left swiftly, returning with two more trays with large mounds of bacon. The Demoman came in on his heels, with what could only be called cauldron in his arms. He set the cauldron down in the table with a thump, rattling the silverware.

"Help ye'self, lass." He said to the Hunter, claiming the empty seat next to her and spooning what seemed to be porridge from the cauldron onto his plate. "Don't worry about being aggressive if you need tae."  
Before she could question why, the table broke into a frenzy, arms flew everywhere, silverware glinting under the chandelier. Voices and elbows were raised in the small chaos.  
She didn't let the chaos deter her, swooping around and ducking under the flying hands, snagging her own breakfast. By some stroke of luck she got hold of the ladle and poured some of the porridge substance on her plate.

"Imbeciles." She heard the spy mutter on the din. Somehow his plate was filled, but she had not seen him partake in the frenzy the others caused.

Slowly the noise quieted down, and the space above the table was no longer a blur of movement. "Well, gentlemen," Said Spy as the men settled down. "That was a fine display in front of a woman." His voice sounded disappointed but not surprised.

"I'm pretty sure I saw the lady goin' right with the rest of us." Said Sniper, tearing off some of the bacon on his fork. She couldn't help but notice the sharp points of his canines as he bit into it.  
Spy opened his mouth to speak, but Hunter spoke first. "He is right, I was." She shrugged. "You don't have to worry about putting on a show for me, I can handle a little roughhousing like that."  
"So can Ms Pauiing," Spy retorted, using his knife to gesture around the table. "Yet none of you would dare act so uncivilized in front of her, would you?"

The room fell silent, half the room seeming to slink down in their seats, especially the Scout, who was the first to speak. "Nah, I guess not."  
"I thought not."  
"It's fine, really." Said Hunter. "From what I understand my presence here is a first, and probably throwing a wrench in everything. Carry on as you would, please, I don't want to disturb things."

"Ah hell, Spy is right though." The engineer said. "Ain't no way to be behavin' around a lady. We ought to at least make an effort." He stabbed at a piece of bacon on his plate. "Even if they make a habit of killin' folks like my Aunt Bea did."  
"Well, I do thank you for the courtesy." She relented. "Must be some of that southern hospitality I've heard about." She gave an amused smile. "You're a….I wanna say Texan."  
He smiled, nodding. "Yes Ma'am, born an raised."  
"I'm more of a northerner myself."  
"Really now?"  
"Okay, technically Midwestern, but when your only a couple hours drive from Canada, you cant really get more north than that without going cross the border." She chuckled.  
"I suppose that makes sense. You ever been up that far?" He inquired, taking a bite of his bacon.  
"Two or three times." She answered. "Gone up to go fishing, but I'm not the biggest on fishing so I really have only gone to spend time with family."

The rest of the meal went by fairly quiet, frenzy over and mouths occupied with food rather than talking. She followed along as most finished and stood, gathering their dishes and walking into the kitchen. "Yo who's got dish duty this morning?" Asked the Scout, not so gently dropping his dishes in the sink.  
"Would be me." Answered the large Russian behind him, placing his own dishes much more quietly.

A hand clapped itself on her shoulder once she put her own in the sink. "Ready for your examination?" She looked up at the Medic with a nod. "Sure, yeah lets go."  
"Excellent." He grinned, and with his hand still on her shoulder guided her out of the kitchen, out of the living quarters and back into the main base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day inside of this chapter has actually been split into two, because i want to try to balance the word count out and so I can hopefully get another chapter up quicker!


	3. First Day (Part 2)

He led her down onto the ground floor, opening some doors she had not been through on her tour the day before, and the dusty wooden floor quickly changed to tiles that might have once been white, now yellowed with age and discolored by stains of unknown origin. They came up to double doors. "Welcome to my lab." He said, pushing open the doors.

She jumped slightly as several bright white birds swooped down, swarming the man, picking at his clothes and hair with their beaks, outright ignoring her presence. "Yes, yes, good morning to you too." He laughed, brushing the birds away. "Shoo, shoo, I've got work to do."

He walked further into the room, up to an operation table with some sort of large contraption hanging above it. "If you wouldn't mind laying down on the table zhere, I'd like to get started as soon as possible!"

"Don't you need to take my height and weight first?" She questioned, shuffling further in after him. "That sort of thing was already in the medical files I received." He said, picking up and inspecting a scalpel from the tray of tools next to the table. "So no, I don't. I'm looking more around your chest and abdominal cavity."  
"Oh, uh well alright then." she shrugged. "Is there any particular place I should put my clothes?"  
He looked up from the tray, "Oh you can keep them on. They won't impede me."

"Okay then…" She shook her head to herself slightly and climbed up onto the table. Weird, but she had a feeling weird was the normal around here. "So you keep birds in here?" She asked, leaning back to lay down on the table.  
"Yes I do. Meine Tauben." He nodded, a fond smile sent the birds way. He turned to her, stalking around the table in a few slow circles, eyes sharp behind his small, round glasses.

"What? Hey- Why are you circling me?" She demanded, propping herself up on her elbows. "What were you, a vulture in another life?"  
"Just getting a feel for what I'm going to be working with." He said, making one last circle before turning around again.

"Cause that's not creepy at all." She muttered under her breath, laying back down.

She had no time to react as he wheeled around with a scalpel In hand, cutting a long, neat line through her shirt and vest. "Hey what the hell, man!"  
"Oh don't be such a baby. Clothes grow back." He brushed her off, grabbing hold of the contraption above the table and pointing its nozzle at her. "Now do try to lie still." He flipped a switch somewhere she could not see, and a strange red beam sprung forth from it.

"What is that?" She questioned, staring up at it.  
"It is what is going to keep this from hurting." He said, making a swift incision into her flesh following the same line he'd cut into her clothing. "Hey! Hey what the f- oh, well what the hell, it doesn't hurt."  
"Disappointing, isn't it? But I suppose patients not experiencing pain generally do behave better."  
"Yeah no shit." she said with a small laugh. "….Still kind of pissed about my clothes though."  
"Like I said," He mumbled, making more incisions through her clothes and flesh. "Clothes grow back."

He shoved away the cut up clothing and skin, both to her interest and disgust. "I'm not even going to assume I should be awake for this." She said dryly.

"So what exactly are you looking for in there, anyway?"  
"Oh nothing in particular. Just getting a gauge on what is healthy, what might not be healthy, what can be improved, that sort of thing." He said nonchalantly. "I've got to know what I'll be working with."  
"If you say so." She said, staring up at the birds, many of whom stared down from the rafters and pipes above with an unsettling interest. "They're very pretty, your birds."

He looked up, eying the ceiling and the birds. "Yes, thank you, they came from a very private catering company."  
"A catering company? For birds?"  
"A company that catered to large events. They were wedding doves before I got them." He explained.  
"Oh I see." She wasn't entirely sure why a catering company would sell such fine birds, but with his hands amongst her organs, it didn't seem all that important a question. And it was here, she noted, that he'd neglected to wear gloves, or even scrub down beforehand.

Well, she'd patched herself up in less sanitary conditions during her now done with freelance days. At least it was a somewhat better scenario. At least he was a licensed doctor and they were sort of in a surgery room.

"Yes, I think everything here is in perfect order." He nodded approvingly, removing his hands from her organs and standing straight. "Has anyvone ever told you that you have marvelous kidneys?"  
"Uh, no, can't say anyone ever has." She said, caught off guard by the comment.

"So what happens now? Are you going to sew me back up or something."  
"Sew you back up?" He chuckled "Oh, no, this is much more efficient." He said, pushing his glasses up with a thick finger, smearing a small streak of blood on his nose. He grabbed at the machine, pulling it down and closer to her, making the beam run stronger. She watched with morbid fascination as her skin began to weave itself back together, muscles and skin growing, body seemingly fixing itself.

And to her surprised, her shirt and vest slowly began to grow and stretch back across the expanse he'd made with his scalpel. Once it had stopped, she propped herself up on her elbows, a curious hand running over her chest. "Well I'll be damned. Clothes do grow back."  
"I told you." He laughed, wiping a hand on his own vest, leaving streaks of blood over it before holding it out to help her up from the table.

She took hold of his hand, pulling herself up into a sitting position and sliding off the table. "So, clean bill of health I take it?"  
"Oh yes. You're a fine specimen. Though I'm sure we can do better." He commented, and before she could ask what he meant by that he whisked away back to the doors, holding one half open. "Now, I believe we're wanted in the meeting room."

"Uh, yeah." She nodded, following after him out of the room and back out into the main base towards the basement.

* * *

He led her down through into the small room next to the clock in station she'd seen the day before. Inside and talking over what looked from the doorway to be a map, were the Spy, the Engineer, and the Soldier. They paused their talk as the two of them entered the room. The former two nodding in greeting.

"I see you still have all of your limbs." Said the Spy with a small snort of a laugh. "Though I cannot say whether that applies to your organs as well."  
"Of course," The Doctor said, straightening his tie with a bloodstained hand. "It was only an examination."

"Enough gab lets get to the planning." Snapped the Soldier, jabbing a finger at the map.  
"Yes, lets." Said Spy, straightening his posture. "We believe it would be best to first pair you with some of the others for your first few days, in order to get a measure on your abilities and to start integrating you into the fold of the battlefield."  
"Sounds reasonable." She nodded, looking over the map.

"The trick will be decidin' who you're gonna be partnered with what day." Said the Engineer.

"Why not just use the chore hat?" The Medic suggested. "We are going have to add her to it anyway. Lets just use that."  
"Good idea, doc." Soldier said, walking up to a cabinet and pulling out a large, worn top hat. He set it on the table with a soft thump. "About time to set up next weeks chores anyway." He pulled out a slip of paper from the hat and nudged the Texan next to him. "Looks like you get to break in the new recruit first, Engie." He said with a small laugh.

The Engineer turned to her with a nod. "Well Ma'am it looks like it'll be you and I tomorrow."  
"Sounds good to me. I'm excited to work with you all." She said, returning the nod.

"Why don't we bring the hat with us before the battle tomorrow. Pick the next days partner before we start." The Medic suggested. "Then We can just leave it there for convenience."

"Well, now that that's settled, you're comin' with me, private." The Soldier declared, clapping a hand on her shoulder and walking briskly out of the room, dragging her out with him.  
"You mind telling me where we're going?" She questioned, falling into step beside him as he lets go of her.  
"Outside to the field, and then the training gym." He answered. "We're got to test your mettle before we let you into the heat of glorious battle!"  
"Well alright then." She say, scratching at the back of her neck. She has no qualms about proving herself to these men if she has to. She is used to having to prove herself capable.

* * *

He lead her outside, back around the base to another part of the building. "Give me ten laps around the base!" He commanded.  
"Better be running with me then." She said, removing her vest and button up, tying them around her waist, leaving herself clad in the tanktop she wore beneath them. "Lets go." She spared no time before taking off, keeping her pace at a jog, looking back behind her to find the man following after her.

"So, you're a soldier eh?" She questioned as they jogged. "You fight in the second world war?"  
"Of course!" He says proudly. "Up until the end in Nineteen forty nine!"  
His declaration causes her to raise a brow in surprise and doubt. "But uh, didn't the war end a couple years before that? In Nineteen forty five?"  
"Nonsense. I fought until the very end, I would know." He said dismissively.  
"If you say so." She shrugged. "You strike me as an Infantry fellow. Where were you deployed?" She inquired.  
"Poland, Ma'am." He answered.  
"Poland, eh? You pick up any polish while you were there?"  
"Why would I pick up any Polish?" He questioned. "They would only slow me down in the fight!"  
"I…. Okay then. I suppose they would slow you down." She said. She falls quiet during the rest of their laps, mind still trying to make sense of anything the man says until they come to a stop in front of a smaller building attached to the main one.

"Follow me." He said, waving her on after him inside.

Inside is what seems to be a boxing ring, and weight lifting equipment litters the floor, a few punching bags along the wall. "What, going to see how much I can bench?" She questioned. "Or if I actually know how to throw a proper punch?"

"You would be correct. Now, get on that bench and so me your strength!" He says emphatically, pointing briskly at the weightlifting bench. With a shrug she approaches the bench, laying down. "I'm assuming you want to control how much weight." She said. She reached up, gripping as he placed weights on. Once he's placed the weights on he nods, and she takes it as the signal to lift it up off the holder. And as she does it occurs to her she has never actually measured how much weight she can bench. She knows her own personal hunting bow has a draw weight of one twenty. The weights he's put on cause her to grunt with effort, but she manages.

Finally he tells her to stop and she puts them back in place and rises from the bench. "Happy? Can I be done now?" She questioned.  
"Not yet, recruit!" He said, removing his helmet. "One last test before I let you go."  
"Alright then. What is it?" She questioned.  
"Hit me." He demanded, posture proud.

"Hit you?"  
"Do you have cotton in your ears, Maggot? Hit me! Lets see if you've got an arm on you. Or are you a hippie?"  
"Well if you insist." She said, striking her fist out at the mans cheek.

To his credit he doesn't flinch at the hit, and to hers she does not flinch at the slight pain in her hand.

"Is there problem here?" A deep voice rumbles, and she looks over at the large Russian.

"Not at all. Just testing the fresh metal here." The Soldier says, thumping his large hand on her shoulder heavily a few times. "Got a good right hook on her!"  
"Thanks, I think." She said dryly.

Their larger coworker gives a small shrug of his shoulders, heading off towards the weight bench. "Right then. I'm going to get cleaned up In my room before lunch." She said, heading for the door.

* * *

She trekked back around the base, opening the gate and the door swung shut behind her with a metallic squeak. Its on her way back in that she sees the Engineer hauling what seems to be a box of parts. "Need a Hand?" She inquired, causing the man to look at her from over the heavy looking box. "I've got it." He answered, shifting the box in his arms. "Thank you very much for the offer though, Ma'am. Good t'see ya in one piece. Hope Solly didn't put you through the wringer too badly." He said with a chuckle.  
"Well, I'm sweaty and my hand kinda stings-he's got a hard head. But overall I think I survived." She laughed. She gave the man a small pat to the shoulder as she passed by, continuing on her way to her room.

The rest of the walk back through the base and upstairs to her room is uneventful. Though as she passes by the Pyros room she slowed, looking in briefly at the sight of the Pyro sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. The gaze of the mask is focused on a lighter in their gloved hand. An unnerving feeling ran through her as he looked up, the black eyes of the mask now staring seemingly blankly at her, and she gives a small wave and a nod and quickly scurried towards the stairs. She shut her door behind her, sitting at the edge of her bread and gave a stretch as she set herself to clean herself up and ready herself for facing whatever weirdness she may face the rest of the day.


	4. First Day On The Job

The evening had been fairly uneventful. Or at least, that's what she had been told. In her opinion quite a lot had happened. Such as the fist fight that ensued at the dinner table, and the smoke alarms going off as she was going through her routine to prepare herself for bed. Running to see where the apparently literal fire is with a toothbrush in ones mouth and brush tangled in ones hair is not the most pleasant of activities. Apparently, such behavior and events were common place. The place was certainly going to keep her on her toes even off hours, it seemed.

The work morning had started much like the previous day, with the blaring trumpet of the soldier echoing through the halls. The man barking orders to get up between breaths to blow his horn. Breakfast had gone much the same way as the previous as well. A flurry of elbows and arms flailing about until one of the calmer men had scolded the rest at the table, despite her protest that it was fine. And truly she did not mind. True she was unused to such behavior at the dinner table, but if this was their dynamic then who was she to make it change? They had had time to adjust to each other. Already having at least partially learnt how to live around each other. She was a new cog in the machine. She would learn to flow with the others. Even if a part of that meant being more aggressive when it came to meal time. She was already determined to adapt to whatever unusual behaviors were thrown her way

In truth she found the whole of it rather entertaining.

The end of breakfast was followed by a flurry of activity. Instead of the organization of having two pairs of hands to clear the table and take care of the dishes as there had been for previous meals, the table and dishes had been done in record time, all of the men moving about quickly. It had surprised her how quickly they had worked.  
And once the table was cleared there had been no time wasted in moving out of the living quarters. And she followed after the crowd as they made their way to one of the supply rooms she had been shown on Saturday. Each man moving about quickly to secure their own weapons and supplies. With a small breath to steel her nerves she tied her hair back with a brightly colored piece of ribbon to match the color of her shirt. Approaching a wall lined with all manner of weaponry, she took the weapons she had been instructed to in the car ride to the desert base on Saturday off the rack, and she secured her bow to her back, and holstered her pistol alongside her knife. With her weapons and uniform ready, she turned away from her section of the cubbies where the men had a variety of stuff still scattered about the cubbies. She noted the eyes of the Spy on her, her own brown pair flickering over to meet his briefly, giving a small nod to him as she made her way over to the Engineer.

"So, anything I need to know or do while I'm tagging along?" She asked, moving to stand next to the Texan.  
The Engineer glanced towards her, nodding as he pulled on his goggles and adjusted his hat. "You and I are gonna be guardin the intelligence today. Something to help ease you into these here fights." He answered.  
She gave her own nod. "Right, Makes sense, I suppose."  
"Don't you worry," He chuckled, gloved hand patting her shoulder. "You'll still probably see plenty of bloodshed. After all, they are gonna be fixin to steal the briefcase from us."  
"Like a game of capture the flag." She mused.  
"Yeah," He laughed "It is a lot like that I guess." He stepped forward, motioning for her to follow after him. "Follow me. Since we're defending, we get a couple minutes to gather our wits before the match starts. Might as well go make ourselves comfortable." He said, picking up a large toolbox and hefting it over his shoulder.  
"Right."

She followed after him out of the resupply and out around into the courtyard like area, walking around to the stairs leading down into the basement. She followed him through the halls and into the intelligence room. Noting the doors that had been there on her tour seemed to be gone entirely. "Go ahead and have a seat if you'd like." He said, nodding towards the chair at the desk. "Might as well rest your feet while you've got a moment, match'll start soon." He said. He looked around the room, bottom lip jutting out slightly as he did. Finally he nodded to himself and walked to the corner of the room between the two entrances. He set down his toolbox, and she watched with wonder as the box opened up and a fairly large machine began to build itself from it. Whirring and clicking until it finished. The head of it swiveling around slowly, letting off a soft beep now and again, looking almost as if it was searching for something.  
"That's amazing," She said, squatting down in front of the machine.  
"Why thank you," He said proudly, "This little beauty was designed and built by yours truly."  
She looked up at him as he spoke, faint surprise in her eyes behind her glasses. "No shit? Damn, that's impressive." She said with a low whistle as she stood. She walked over towards the desk, pulling herself up onto it to sit on its edge.

Her head snapped up as the speakers in the room crackled to life, another womans voice pouring out of it. " **Mission begins in sixty seconds!"**  
"So instead of some sort of bell a lady announces things?" She questioned. To which the Engineer nodded in response. "That would be the voice of the administrator." He said. "….I hope for your sake you don't have to meet her in person." He said in a quiet voice, as if afraid someone would hear him. Given his conspiratory tone, she decided it might be best to not ask any more questions on the matter. Not now.

" **Mission begins in thirty seconds!** "

She drew her pistol, clicking off the safety. Her bow would be very ineffective at such close quarters. And while the tips of her arrows were sharp, if she was going to be stabbing anyone, she'd much rather use her knife.

" **Mission begins in ten seconds**!" The Engineer drew his own shotgun, standing ready.

" **Five**!"  
 _Double check the safety is off._

 **"Four!** "  
 _Knife at the ready._

 **"Three!** "  
Deep breath in.

 **"Two**!"  
Deep breath out.

" **One**!"  
Lets do this.

"They'll probably be comin soon to try and take it. Keep on your toes and keep your eyes open." He warned.  
"I will." She responded."  
"Did they tell ya to watch out for their spy?" He questioned, to which she shook her head.  
"A little bit. The jist I got was good at stealth. Hiding, sneaking… something about being invisible and infiltrating the other team." She answered.  
"Right. Keep an eye out if one of the fellas comes by. If you see any odd behavior, don't hesitate to shoot."  
"Shoot… our teammates?" She asked, confusion clear in her voice.  
"Best to be on your guard against a spy showing up as one of ours." He nodded.  
"You all have such different heights and body types, not to mention face shapes." She pointed out. "But shoot first, ask questions later. Got it."

For a small while, it was quiet. Then a flash of bright blue had caught her eye, and she shouted a warning to get out of the way just in time to see a rocket shooting past them as she hit the floor and the engineer ducked into another corner of the room. She hissed through her teeth as she felt the sharp prickling of what she could only assume was shrapnel embed into her arm. She peered up over the desk, drawing her pistol and firing at the man who looked nearly identical to the man introduced as the soldier, the exception being the bright blue of his fatigues instead of the fading red she was used to seeing. The Engineer quickly shuffled over to the wall closest to the incoming soldier, shotgun at the ready. He looked towards her, and she gave a nod before diving out from behind the desk and firing at the soldier, goading him closer. He seemed to abandon the rocket launcher, whipping out a folded shovel, swinging it at her with a cry. The sight of the shovel surprised her, and she cried out as the cold metal slammed into her temple. The sound of gun fire rang in her ears as the Engineer fired off his shotgun several times into the soldier, and she raised her own pistol to fire off shots into the man. Even the toughest bodies can take being shot into only so many before it gives out. She shoved him away as he fell with a scream.

"Well," She began, wiping at her temple, frowning at the streak of red left on her hand by the action. "I hope that aint too serious- That was something." She muttered, wiping the blood from her hand onto her pants.  
"Heh, You'll get used to it. More'll be coming along."  
"Yeah," She nodded "I guess It's just a bit jarring for a rocket to be launched at your face your first hour of work." She said with a small laugh.

"You alright after that little scuffle?" She inquired, looking the man over for obvious wounds. "Nah, I'm alright. Knocked me in the ribs with an elbow while he was swinging atcha, bit it aint nothin." He answered. "Don't worry to much about that knock to your noggin. Doc'll fix ya up next time he sees ya."  
"I hope so. It bloody hurts, but I'm not seeing double of everything, so I think I'm alright for now."  
"Alright. Just say somethin if you start feeling like you're gonna keel over and we'll call for the Doc." He said.  
"I will." She said with a small nod, beginning to reload the shots she had fired off at the soldier.

* * *

Thankfully it had remained decently quiet, aside from the sound of gunfire echoing through the halls or rumbling from explosions lightly shaking the lights on the ceiling now and again. The sound of footsteps approaching in the halls set her on alert, but she relaxes slightly when she sees it is the Scout bearing their own red color, and not one clad in bright blue. Not completely relaxed, but her shoulders are not so tense, seeing who it is.  
"Yo, Engie, c'mon we need a dispenser up there." He says, looking at the Engineer. "They're hittin us hard around the front entrance."  
Though his eyes are obscured by his goggles, its clear that the Engineer looked between her and the Scout.

"It's alright," She said with a nod to the Engineer. "Won't take long, yeah? If whatever your making builds itself like that thingy in the corner." She offered. She wasn't exactly keen on being left alone, but if the man was needed elsewhere, then that was more important. The Engineer looked between them again before shaking his head with a small grumble. "Alright, but keep on your toes." He warned. "I'll be back faster than a jackrabbit running in butter." He said with a small nod, turning warily, to follow the Scout, who seems eager to move. But from what she has seen in her few short days around these men, it did not seem out of character.

She watched him leave somewhat anxiously. Standing guard in the room and peering down either hall now and again until a few minutes later she heard footsteps. Heavier and slower steps than that of the Scout. And she's relieved to see the Engineer returning. "Oh good, you're back. Nobody has come to try anything since you've left, thankfully." She said. "Got that thing built up there?"

"Yeah," He nodded, approaching the machine in the corner. "Got almost everything I needed to do, done." He said. Which raises her curiosity.

"Almost everything?" She questioned "Did something happen? You didn't come back sooner because of me, did you?"  
"Actually, yes, I did." He answered, pulling a strange device from his pocket. "But everything I need to do, Is in this room, So the reason is not you alone." He said, placing the device on the machine. She jumped in surprise as the machine sparked and seemed to fall apart on itself. "What happened? Is it broken?" She asked.  
She froze as she turned her attention back to the Engineer, watching as the man seemed to fade away into a cloud of smoke. Turning from the shorter, stocky man she was accustomed to seeing, to a thinner, taller, suitclad figure. With two jarring bits of information standing out the most.

The suited man, a mirror image of the spy, is clad in blue. And there is a revolver pointed at her, no more than a foots space away from her face. She barely has time to register that he mutters an "Apologies." Before the sound of gunfire rings through her ears briefly and the whole world goes dark.

* * *

A loud gasp tore itself from her throat as her eyes opened. She scrambled backwards on her elbows, pulling herself towards the wall, brown eyes darting about wildly as her mind tried desperately to process what had happened.

There in the middle of the room stood the Engineer, looking much calmer considering what had happened. A frustrated scowl on his sun weathered face.  
"What the hell. I died!" She cried. "I-I'm sure of it! I died-how-"

"Didn't you get briefed about the respawn?" He questioned, interrupting her ramble and moving his goggles up onto his brow as he looked down at her.  
"I didn't think it was real!" She shouted, "I didn't think it was real! I thought it was some sort of joke-or- or a lie to trick gullible people into being willing to get themselves killed. That's something that happens in the movies and tv, not real life." Her knees drew themselves close to her chest, an arm wrapping around them. "I took a bullet to the face Point blank. I took a fucking bullet to the face." Her hand ran from her face to the back of her head, clawing at her hair; her breaths quick and shallow.  
He knelt down beside her, a hand on her shoulder. "Woah hey now. Just breath." He said softly.

"Should I be getting doc in here?" He asked, lips turned down into a concerned frown. She shook her head, her hand sliding from her hair to her knees. "No, no I'm just- I'm just shell shocked. Just uh, gimmie a minute." She sighed, letting her eyes close as she took in a deep inhale of breath.

"Alright, take your time, It is a pretty unnerving process at first."  
"Like hell it is." She mumbled. "Wait, if you're here too, then you died too?" She asked, looking over to him, earning a nod in response. "Stabbed me right in the back sooner as we got around the corner. Judging by how long it took for you to pop up in here, I'm guessin he must've waited to make it seem more convincing."  
"….I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said you should go with him." She murmured.  
"Ah now don't go blamin yourself. Its you're first day on the job, and he was pretty convincin looking like scout." He assured.  
Slowly she stood, bracing herself with a hand on the wall. "Alright, well, I suppose we need to get back to work, huh?"  
"You sure about that? This ain't exactly an easy thing to swallow."  
"I'll have a breakdown later. This is a team thing, right? Shouldn't let them go with two members down, yeah?"  
"Well, alright." He conceded. He'd knew well enough that most folks had varying reactions to their first trip through respawn. He put a hand on her shoulder, walking out of the resupply room with her.  
"….Please tell me at least one of you acted like I did your first times." She muttered, brows knit together with frustration and embarrassment.  
"Well, you didn't lose your breakfast, so I'd say you're doing pretty well." He chuckled. "Lets get back out there."

* * *

The day had been long, and painful on more than one occasion. And the incident with the spy had certainly not been her only experience with death that day. And by the time the speakers hidden around the property announce that the workday is over- a loss, much to everyones chagrin- she is more than ready to collapse onto her bed. That, and eat something. She went along with the crowd of men as everyone shuffled in for the day, and to the locker and shower room tucked away in the living quarters. She paused in the doorway. That had not been something she had thought to look into before hand. The locker room proved to be one big room, and a pair of glass doors like the ones in the supply rooms showed that there were no stalls in the next room. Instead spigots lined the walls, reminding her rather of the shower rooms at the local pool where she had grown up. The rare times she had actually been in a real pool and not a river or lake. But there, the women and mens sections were well separated. Here, however, she was the only woman, and there was no sign of a separate room.

She turned from the doorway, letting the door fall shut behind her, heading upstairs to her own room. Perhaps a washcloth to wash away the grime acquire on her face and arms would do well enough to make her feel at least a little bit better while she waited for the others to emerge again. It would not be her first time doing such. She undid the ribbon in her hair, and kicked off her boots with a sigh. She shucked off her vest, and slipped out of the button up of her uniform, leaving herself clad in the gray colored tank she had worn underneath.

She moved over to her door, intent on snagging a washcloth from the kitchen, but she stops, her hand on the handle of the door. She let go of the handle, turning to her dresser, and pulled out a set of pajamas before marching back down the stairs, and down the halls to the locker room door. But its there here sudden surge of boldness falls, and she stood staring at the door. Indecisive if she should really go in.

"There will likely be no heat left in the water for some time after they are done." A voice spoke, causing her to jump. Attention turned to the Spy. "If you wish to bathe in warm water, you will either have to join them, or wait a few hours." He said, giving her a small nod as he continued on his way.

She looked back at the door, face hardening with determination. She stepped into the locker room, setting aside her clean clothes, and throwing the soiled ones onto the heap on the floor, already made up of the others clothing. She walked up to the glass doors, noting that thankfully none of them are looking her way. She took a deep breath, taking off her glasses and setting them aside on top of a locker. She let out her breath and stepped inside. And though the world is blurred without her glasses, she sees the way the sound of the doors catch the attention of several of them, and her ears are met with a shrill scream as several of them jump back as if she's a snake dropped into their midst. The scream belonging to the Scout, If she heard correctly.

"Yo, what the hell are you doing in here?!" Definitely the Scout.  
"Showering." She answered, moving to an empty spigot.  
"You can't be in here! We're naked here! You're naked here! You can't-"

"Oh don't be such a baby." The doctor interjected. One of the few figures in the room carrying on as if nothing unusual was going on. "Just because you've never seen a naked female body before, it's no reason to scream." The comment causes an uproar of laughter, which seems to help everyone but Scout relax, and the room feels more at ease. Perhaps she could get used to this. The entire upside down and crazy way these men live and the odd things the job requires.

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, I don’t own Tf2


End file.
